Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for managing and publishing updated account information.
Related Art
More and more users are creating online accounts with merchants. If a user has multiple accounts with multiple merchants, it may be difficult for the user to maintain these different accounts and ensure that they have the most up-to-date information. For example, if a user moves, she may remember to update her mailing address for one online account but not another online account. The process of maintaining different online accounts and keeping them updated with correct information is a manual and tedious process. Additionally, the user may enter in the wrong information when updating an account. For example, the user may enter the wrong numeric digit when updating her account information, which can lead to an inability to use the account and/or other degradations in the user's overall experience with the account.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.